Gordon Galvanize
Gordon Galvanize is an absolute monster when it comes to his martial arts prowess. He was raised in an orphanage until he ran away to begin his lifelong goal of training. Even at such a young age, his potential was incredibly and he knew it. After long enough, he discovered his favorite training spot: inside an active volcano! He trained by lifting and destroying molten rocks, submerging himself in lava and living, and many other things that should be impossible. Gordon, however, would be stopped at nothing. He stayed in that volcano for 5 years straight before emerging and taking on the world again. Now, he aims to be a living legend that incites fear in those who hear of him. Powers Gordon's powerset is very simple, yet effective. A single punch from him (without the use of his Epithet) is proved to be devastating. However, when paired with his Epithet, Eruption, Gordon is able to showcase the full extent of his power. Gordon's Epithet essentially turns him into a living volcano, being able to spew out unending amounts of lava and heat. Using his power, he can crack the ground with the force of a single stomp and fill it with lava, suddenly generate a glob of spit-like lava, and boost his power exponentially by going into his "Melting Point" form. However, his most notable part of his kit is his passive, "Boiling Furnace". This converts any damage that Gordon takes (That aren't stamina costs or status effects) and turns them into boil points. Once Gordon thinks he's stored up enough, he can spend them all to release his ultimate attack: The Pompei Cannon. This is a 3xInfinite blast that deals damage to everyone based on how much points Gordon's stored up, which is often proves to be quite powerful, as Gordon often throws himself into the front lines of the fight. Since joining DBA, Gordon has figured out even more ways to use his Epithet. He can fire lava plumes beneath him to give him a burst of movement, and an ability called "Pop the Cork", which allows him to cause a patch of land to suddenly erupt, sending whatever was above it to be sent skyward. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 68 Gordon's first appearance, and boy was it sure a weird one. Gordon, along with the rest of the team, were brought into the arena, preparing for a fight. However, since apparently Neo Bagel ran out of ideas but still wanted a match, the party found themselves meeting Pyrite Terracota at the announcer's stand. He told the party that their match was going do be taking place in a mysterious location through a hole created in the DBA arena. While some party members such as Wish ran into the hole with no hesitation, Gordon somehow had negative hesitation and jumped in the hole before anyone had any time to react. Gordon and the rest of his teammates found themselves in a strange location, filled with noting but a blank white surface. Pyrite revealed the gimmick of the match - the group got to make it themselves! Pyrite was given a fraction of Neo Bagel's powers, which allowed him to put anything in this empty canvas based on the party's suggestion. He demonstrated this ability by putting in a small creature in which the party could influence and mold into whatever they wanted. Gordon immediately tried to name it "Gordon 2" to place his influence on it. However, the rest of the party talked some sense into him, and the name "Paintbrush Pearlie" was brought up. Gordon liked the name, but suggested that her middle name be "Q" for some extra flair. And thus, Paintbrush Q Pearlie was born. The party got to work building their current location, although with their newfound power they didn't have that much of a grasp on how it would work. Miscellaneous items such as a lawn chair, a tree stump, and an entire skateboard park were put on the field. Gordon had Pyrite place a huge volcano in the field, for obvious reasons. However, once Groovez suggested that Pyrite place something cursed into the field, he immediately summoned a dragon, signaling a combat. As the dragon attacked, the party quickly scrambled to give Paintbrush a powerset so she could fend herself. Gordon suggested giving her the Epithet "President", but the party told him that she should be given an Epithet that would be a good influence on her, so she was given the Epithet "Benign", which gave her the powers of a kindly ruler. However, Gordon's suggestion seemed to have an influence on the dragon, who revealed himself as Presidential Candidate Dragon with 5 Initiative. After the tree stump was brought to life as John Tree Stumpy Jones, who turned Gordon's river of lava he created into wood, Gordon decided to take matters into his own hands as he swung the wooden pillar at Presidential Candidate Dragon with 5 Initiative while boldly announcing that he was an illegal immigrant. Presidential Candidate Dragon with 5 Initiative responded to this by saying he will consider those like Gordon in his campaign, which caused Gordon to reconsider his opinions on his adversary. Gordon continued to fight, helping John Tree Stumpy Jones learn how to vote, and being shoved deep in the volcano. Once the combat, finished, Gordon had a better understanding of how the realm he was in worked, so as he was freed from the volcano, he told the party that he saw a lava hotel inside, and that that was probably where the next portion of the episode was. The party then followed him inside the volcano. Gordon and the party then went inside the lava hotel, and began filling it with things they thought would be good for a lava hotel. As this was going on, the party was accommodating more things into Paintbrush to make her more powerful, and Gordon suggested that they gave her arms, which they did. After completing the hotel, the party went to take a nap inside the rooms, but were interrupted when a tag team of assassins came into the hotel for unknown reasons. The party awoke and began to fight them. Gordon didn't roll too well in this fight, but he did call security, which was a bunch of sharks that were in the pool the party designed earlier. After defeating the assassins, the party found a trail of green blood, which they followed. The party found themselves in an office space station. There, they chatted for a bit, and Gordon apologized to Paintbrush for trying to name her Gordon 2. Soon after, everyone decided it was time to confront the boss on the moon, and they took a rocket ship up there. When they arrived, they found the corpses of Presidential Candidate Dragon with 5 Initiative and his Vice President elect, John Tree Stumpy Jones. Standing above them was none other than John Wilkes Booth, who immediately attacked the party. With Presidential Candidate Dragon with 5 Initiative being a corpse and a prediction by Perla Firestone that his body exploding, it seemed as if it were it for Presidential Candidate Dragon with 5 Initiative. However, Gordon had other plans. He proceeded to go into "Melting Point" form and perform heavy amounts of lava CPR on Presidential Candidate Dragon with 5 Initiative, who was a dragon and thus was healed by lava. After assistance from Wish and throwing in John Tree Stumpy Jones to fuel the fire (As Gordon's powerset couldn't save him), Presidential Candidate Dragon with 5 Initiative exploded to life and joined the fight. Gordon then attacked John Wilkes Booth for almost killing Presidential Candidate Dragon with 5 Initiative, but John Wilkes Booth proved to be a formidable fight, as his powerset was derived from questions Pyrite asked the party. It was only through Gendro Malone's power of healing people through loans that allowed Gordon to stay standing as long as he did. And when the time was right, Gordon unleashed a 31 damage Pompei Cannon that he thought would bring down John Wikes Booth, but he kept standing even after taking all that damage, and since his passive was a copy of Gordon's because of Gordon's response to a question, he rolled to stack boil points, and rolled a 20 (Around his 4th one in the combat). This gave him 62 boil points that he was going to fire at the party, but because he lacked Gordon's intense training, the energy inside of him began to explode, giving the party the perfect time to finish him. Everyone hopped on Presidential Candidate Dragon with 5 Initiative's back to finish the fight, and Gordon specifically channeled his energy into Presidential Candidate Dragon with 5 Initiative as he unleashed a devastating fire which incinerated John Wilkes Booth. Presidential Candidate Dragon with 5 Initiative then offered to ride everyone to Earth, which they agreed to. After being flown home, Gordon watched as Presidential Candidate Dragon with 5 Initiative became Real Presidential Candidate Dragon with 5 Initiative and promised to run in the election, and witnessed Pyrite's shock as his creations were now real, technically making him a father. - Episode 71 Gordon arrived to the arena, where Lumikki, one of the hosts turned it into a snow-filled wonderland. Somehow, Gordon's intense heat couldn't even melt it! Gordon was placed on a team with Pyrite, who he knew from the episode he was previously in, and the overly pompous Queen Worthless. They were pitted against Toxic, Wagner, and Alan. Lumikki, and her co-host Clementine Vanderbelt, informed the two teams that this will be a snowball fight PvP. Along with that, they said that there was going to be a prep round where the two teams could build snow barriers and power up the snow golem provided to each of them. During the prep round, Gordon prioritized making barriers around their side, utilizing his Epithet to make lava moats and his skill of infinitely holding his breath to suck in as much air as possible to blow up small snow barriers. He also vaporized a pool of Pyrite's blood, making it more dangerous. Once the fight started, Wagner tried blasting a cannonball at Gordon, but it was blocked by a sliver of one of his snow barriers. Gordon then immediately went into Melting Point mode and threw it back at him. During the fight, Gordon utilized their snow golem, nicknamed Prince Pyrite Galvanize after the three team members, to create an attack based off of the three team members. Namely - a giant lava and blood infused minion. This minion went to work on attacking the enemy team. Gordon noticed that Pyrite was really struggling and getting screwed over by everything, so he tried to do anything he could to help his teammate catch up, even attempting to convince the universe that his blood type was lava so Pyrite's Epithet could control Gordon's lava. However, Pyrite convinced Gordon to spend his time in his Melting Point form defeating the other team, which he obliged. Later, Pyrite, on his last legs, surrounded himself in what he called the "Blood House", which was a shield which trapped whoever was inside, and told Gordon to punt him towards Alan after he ricocheted off of him with an initial attack. Gordon used everything he had to do so, resulting in Alan being hit twice by this devastating duel tech and falling unconscious. However, due to the intense velocity of the attack, Pyrite's Blood House shattered and he was knocked out, too. Later in the fight, Gordon was pretty low on stamina, so he unleashed his Pompei Cannon towards all the remaining contestants. However, Toxic barely managed to survive, and with her last remaining stamina she pushed Gordon into his own lava moat, knocking them both out. Wagner and Worthless also knocked each other out, making this match result in a complete tie. Everyone got up after the fight and began to chat as if that was the last thing that was going to happen that day, but Gordon was suspicious that something else was going to happen, as the last time he was expecting a regular match, he fought John Wilkes Booth on the moon. Pyrite was surprised to find out that that's who Gordon and his episode 68 teammates were fighting, and soon after that, the real fight began. Completely unprompted, Lumikki transformed into the Verglas Queen, and immediately attacked the party. Gordon proved to be an exact counter to Verglas Queen, with his lava severely hurting her snow and ice-based powers. However, she still managed to be tough. Her ability to use the wind to hold someone in place in the air was pretty detrimental to Gordon, whose majority of his abilities were either ground-based or melee. Still, he managed to get Melting Point on a nat20, meaning he was especially equipped to take down the Verglas Queen, even when she did reveal she was a dragon the whole time. While Gordon didn't do much else while his teammates were performing huge setup moves and duel-techs, Gordon managed to whittle the adversary's health, and during the anime finisher at the end he unleashed his Pompei Cannon, assisted by two fiery levitating swords produced by Alan. - Trivia * Gordon came from an adoptathon by Patronix, and one of the earliest of this DBA member trend. * Patronix based Gordon off of Uvogin from Hunter x Hunter. However, since Kakapo didn't watch the series at the time of first playing Gordon, he had other characters influence how he played him, namely Nekomaru Nidai from Danganronpa and Ira Gamagori from Kill la Kill. * Gordon is the first character that Kakapo played after his "DBA hibernation", a period of time where Kakapo didn't play for 14 episodes straight due to business and a general need to rethink how he plays/GMs. ** While Kakapo feels that Gordon isn't as complex or interesting as some of his other characters, Gordon was received positively by the other DBA members. Since Kakapo wasn't doing well with portraying characters before his "DBA hibernation" (Aside from occasional successes like Ridbi and Nocturnal), and because Kakapo had a fun time playing him, Kakapo has a huge soft spot for Gordon. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters